


1000 Light Years Away

by Dead_Unicorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Sad Lance (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Songfic, This could be read as romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Unicorn/pseuds/Dead_Unicorn
Summary: As Keith is walking back from his nightly training, he hears a heartrending song from the castle lounge. Following the music, he sees something something that was probably intended to be private.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1000 Light Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Yes, I know this fandom is dead, and I know its dead for a good reason, but this song fit in really well with this. I'm sorry?  
> Anyways, Lance is singing '1000 light years away' from Slime Rancher.  
> Anyways, if you spot any errors, please comment an I'll fix them as soon as I can!

It had been a slow week. Voltron hadn’t been needed for a while and attacks were infrequent. Idly, Keith walked back to his room, freshly showered and ready to sleep.  
His thoughts wandered from topic to topic before they settled on a certain blue-eyed paladin. Lance had seemed especially absentminded ever since their most recent visit to the space mall. 

Keith vaguely remembered that the boy buying something wooden. 

He hoped it wasn’t something stupid, like another barnyard animal. Kaltenecker was more than enough for the castle. The thing wasn’t that big, so maybe a chicken? 

A quiet strum of a guitar(?) interrupted his thought. Following the music through the castle halls, Keith silently approaches the lounge, where the music appears to be coming from. Not before long, whoever is playing the guitar begins to sing. 

_“Oh please don’t say that you’ll go  
My heart can’t bear the news  
just knowing that you’ll be  
A thousand light-years away if you do” _

Their voice was a beautiful tenor that seemed to wash over their audience in waves. 

Keith took a step closer to the door. The lights in the room had been dimmed. The only thing giving off any amount of light was the pinkish glow of the emergency lighting in the corners. It covered the room in shadows, just enough to see the gangly silhouette of the figure. 

As Keith tried to puzzle out who was singing, they started the next verse.

_“And will you know when it’s through  
When you, find what you’re looking for  
Will you, know what to do  
A thousand light-years away when you do  
Oh when you do” _

They were tall, even while sitting, so that ruled out Pidge. However, they were long-limbed and _skinny_. Hunk and Shiro were out then as well. Allura’s hair was too long for this, so that left Coran and Lance. 

_”And I should have said it before you were gone  
Cause I’m kicking myself for waiting oh so long  
And I should have held you near  
But every time I feared  
That somehow you just wouldn’t feel the same  
My heart can’t bear the news  
Just knowing you’ll be  
A thousand light-years away if you do  
Of if you do” _

Abruptly, Keith realizes that the one playing is Lance. _Lance_ is the one mournfully singing. He begins to feel uncomfortable. This seems private. Personal. Maybe he should just-

_”Well I’m just sitting here gazing up at the stars  
Let’s say we pick one out  
And call the whole thing ours  
And even though that light we see  
Ain’t the same for you and me  
Well you’ll know and I’ll know  
That you and I can even be  
A thousand light-years away and I’d still love you  
Oh yes I do  
I love you” _

The last verse had somehow been sung with such overflowing emotion that even Keith choked up. In the dim light, Keith could make out the glimmer of tears on Lance’s face. He had no doubt that the same was mirrored on his own. Nearly involuntarily, he steps forward, alerting the person in the room to his presence. 

Lance’s head whipped up. “Keith…?” He began weakly, before furiously wiping his tears away. “Hey buddy, I didn’t know you were still up.”

Nodding shortly, the blacked-haired boy took a step towards his teammate. Pulling the brunette into his arms, he awkwardly says, “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

The male stiffens, but then slowly brings his arms up around Keith’s torso. A sniff is all Keith gets in warning before Lance begins to cry in again. 

He pats Lance’s back and whispers promises of happier times until he calms down. 

Mumbling reassurances into the sniffling boy’s hair, he begins to wrap his arms tighter in preparation to pick him up. 

He hoists the male into the air while still maintaining his constant wordflow and steady hug. Lance barely makes a protest before going back to burying his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, too tired to care.

He brings them to the blue paladin’s room, opening the door with a swish of a hand. Setting down the owner of the room onto his surprisingly clean bed, he looks around, not knowing what to do anymore. 

Lance whimpers at the loss of contact, spurring the older boy the reach down and hold his hand. “Stay. Please.” Lance near begged. 

Caving, Keith lays down next to him. Wrapping the blue-eyed teen in his arms again, he presses his face into cinnamon smelling hair. “Okay. I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay.”

Nuzzling into the well-muscled chest of his teammate, Lance begins to fall asleep, comforted by the constant heartbeat next to his ear. 

His dreams are filled with family and friends, happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm impressed you made it this far! This was a really last minute idea that wormed itself into my head and just wouldn't leave, so sorry for the poor writing.  
> If anybody wants me to continue this with other party members overhearing Lance sing, I'll deliver.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
